Talk:Eclipsed Crown Colosseum 6/@comment-76.167.121.168-20130909004512/@comment-7743566-20130909151241
I am neither Sparckles (they existed before me), nor Gyrkraken (they started after me), I am/was, the level 2 player that attained #1 rank two weeks in a row in the now obselete Weekly Battle Points. Ask people in the top guilds that were around during that time, they'll likely remember that and heck probably even attacked me, those 2 weeks made me rack up 14000 loses when before that I had about 1500 losess. I said it took me 5 months to attain the deck power of 103k, not that I had a deck power of 103k for 5 months, which is what you seem to have misinterpretted. if you looked at my navigation pages: Navigation Battle Main Page there have been hints i've left around that explained how this was done. I've never explicitly revealed my strategy on the wiki since if it were a well known strategy, too many people would create alts and try to replicate it, as it is some have tried and failed, others have done a pretty good replication. First off, I had 3 fewer boost points in ATK PWR than Sparckles as I put 3 into DEF PWR Secondly, you do NOT level by attacking other players, my creation of the page Battle Performance Rewards was done after I'd crossed 15k wins, and the comment Battle Performance Rewards##comm-14889 was to explain how RoD has changed rewards over time. As for how many boost points can be obtained without levelling, please refer to the Guild page where it is indicated you gain 20 boost points for joining a guild Also please refer to the Exp page where it indicates the number of Allies you may have for a level 2 player (10), each ally provides 3 additional boost points. the tutorial does indeed force you to level from level 1 to level 2 in turn providing an additonal 1 boost point, for a grand total of 51 boost points to spend, I put 48 into ATK PWR and 3 into DEF PWR, so a 78/33 build, Sparckles and Gyrkraken put them all to ATK PWR for 81/30 builds. and for those that still doubt the veracity of my deck claim, here is a screenshot of the deck used (78cost) ATK deck, I don't mind sharing anymore since I'm no longer level 2. go and compare the values to the card pages, obviously a genesis card is my captain for the captain bonus ( I said very little money spent, Illuyanka was the card that did require some money and that pushed me over the 100k threshhold, the 4-7 Manipulator was acquired through A ranking for the second (now extinct?? Duels of Bloody Pride - Master the Battle of Brethren event), Hraesvelgr, and Janus were obviously from previous Coloseeum events, Medusa from ranking, and Nemea used to be drawn very frequently immediately after the Demonic Catastrophe event from Premium Keys (I saved up a lot and used a bunch after that event, and why did I save instead of using the keys when I got them, BECAUSE I can't use bazaar I have to use cards quickly after getting them or run out of deck album space, also led to many ranking cards that I didn't want to level up getting buried in my gift box.) the Midgardsorm was from 2 SR Dx keys and 1 SR key, a 5-9 build and the apprentice witch is 8-15, you'll notice I updated 8-15 stats on a whole bunch of common cards over the months because those were the ones I used in my low cost decks. As for how I got cards to use as feeders, FP packs is slow and mostly common, making enhancing extremely slow, i did use it of course, espicially to harvest skill feeders like guard order/hateful genesis, but it is much better to harvest feeder cards from treasure completion for storyline quests. Now HERE's the KICKER, you of course say, the only way to acquire said storyline treasure pieces is to do the said storyline quests, therby making you level up. WRONG, all you need to do is find someone that you can attack and beat that has said treasure piece. You know that link on everyone's profile that says "Completed ## series!" ? tap it, tap a treasure category, tap a specific piece and here's kicker #2, on this page the button says, "Users with this treasure", so you're thinking, oh this will just take me back to the target treasure selection screen for players that have this specific piece. WRONG AGAIN, it makes you target that SPECIFIC PIECE for that SPECIFIC PLAYER. Attack and beat them, and now you have a piece of that treasure, and if you again refer to my Navigation Battle - Battle Screen page, it explains you can now target the remaining 5 "?" treasure pieces WITHOUT HAVING PREVIOUSLY OWNED THEM, simply by tapping the "?" on the target treasure piece from the battle screen. So yeah If there was a treasure complete counter I'd be north of 5k completions by now, ALSO I've had my referral code used more than 2900 times so that's also a lot of Apprentice Mage Tina's that were fed, and a some Corrupted Mage Tina's too for the Hateful Justice once they fixed the skill bug. This is the method I used to complete ALL existing 21 storyline and event treasure sets at level 2 (and this was before they recently re-opened up the storyline quests to let people aquire the Bow of Bounties, Djinn Orb, and Ghoul Bracelet treasure sets but after they allowed us to start targetting event treasure sets.) Edit: to clarify, yes like many of you, the target screen, especially for very high level treasures, likes to give you targets that are super high level 200-300+ level players and impossible to beat at your current deck power, and usually only 3, there is DEFINATELY more than 3 players in the game with that treasure piece, but the game algorithm simply chose 3 specific players for some reason that we do not know, I know this because I've found players randomly with a treasure piece then immediately switched to treasure piece search mode for that piece and that person did not show up on the list, then went back to the person's treasure piece list and it was still there, attacked and stole the piece, so not a display bug, just the algorithm choosing NOT to display everyone that has the piece. Back to the original post, defiately later into the event, matching based on people of similar number of ranking points is done for rival list selection, but as for actual players you fight in the battles, it still has little or no impact compared to deck cost, in the earlier Coloseums event people posted complaining that it matched you against people that were not active or not online and therefore could not possibly have been on AR (0 def PWR is an indicator, not absolute if they were just taken down to 0 by people attacking them, but a possible indicator). It has been debated that the system finds people to make you lose to and arbitrarily making somenone appear to be AR opponents when they in actual fact do not have AR activated.